Servers and other computing devices generally include a variety of different electronic components within a housing. For example, a server can include processing devices such as a central processing unit (CPU) or a graphics processing unit (GPU), hard drives, networking or communication components, memory devices, etc. These devices can be mounted in their own individual housings, or can be part of a printed circuit board assembly (PCBA). Depending on the specific needs of the system, pairs of electronic components can be electrically connected to allow for the exchange data with each other. However, for certain computing devices, individual connectors between electronic components can often provide an insufficient data transfer rate due to a lack of signal pins, and can present signal integrity issues. For example, high-end systems (such as a graphics processing system), require very large data transfer rates which individual connectors cannot handle. Individual connectors can also pose difficulties when attempting to precisely align a number of components or PCBAs within the housing. It can be difficult to position the connectors in the proper alignment, and movement of any of the components can potentially cause mechanical failures in the individual connectors. Thus, the electronic components and PCBAs within a computing device must be interconnected (as needed) in a manner that provides an acceptable level of signal integrity and an acceptable data transfer rate. The interconnection must also ensure the physical integrity of the components and the connections. The present disclosure is directed to solving these and other problems.